psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Noc Świętojańska
Uwaga! ''Elo! Chciałabym ogłosić, iż... Jest to..... KOLEJNE OPOWIADANIE GRUPOWE! :D Otóż w skrócie. Dotyczy ono Noc Świętojańskiej. Pieski jadą w odwiedziny na tereny Słowiańskie. Dokładnie w odwiedziny do Kazimierza i Aldony! Zapraszam :) Jak ktoś chce może zrobić okładkę z tytułem Pups and Midsummer Night. '' Rozdział 1 Pieski siedziały na dworze koło bazy Psiego Patrolu. Jest pięć dni przed przesileniem letnim. -Uff... Jaki upał!- westchnęła Victoria. -Owszem.- przyznała Zuzia. -Szkoda, że West dopiero jedzie.- wysapała Annie. -A o co chodzi?- zapytała zdziwiona Colette. -No, bo jak wtedy mogłaby nas ochłodzić!- odparła Annie. -Cała Ty! -zaśmiała się Niara. -Pieski! Już są!- krzyknął East i się potknął. Z bazy wychodzą: Alexis, Kate i Mishka w towarzystwie Ryder 'a. -Czyli możemy?- zapytała Mishka. -Chyba..- odparł niepewnie chłopak. -Jej! Powiedzmy o tym pieskom!- dodała Kate. -Dobry pomysł!- odpowiedziała Alexis. W tej chwili do piesków podchodzi West z drużyną. -Elo!- przywitała się West. -Hej! Właśnie chciałyśmy coś ogłosić. - odparła Kate. -WEST! WEST!- krzyczał East. -Mamy adoratora.- zaśmiał się Janny. -Nom.- przytaknęła rozbawiona Sarah. -Jesteś! Zapowiadali burze na popołudnie.. Bałem się, że trafi w samolot jakby była!- wysapał piesek. -Aww.. Jednak żyję.- odparła West i przytuliła pieska. Wtem Ryder zadzwonił... -Psi Patrol! Zebranie w bazie!- oznajmił chłopak. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski i pobiegły. Usiadły pośrodku na pufach na parterze. -Co tym razem?- zapytała podekscytowana Ashira. -Otóż.. Mishka, Alexis i Kate. Dzwoniły do Kazimierza i Aldony. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na tydzień na Wawel.- odparł piesek.- Jedziemy jutro.- dodał. -Tak! Wtedy też będzie Noc Świętojańska!- wykrzyknęła Tomira. -Co to?- zapytała Mufin. -Nie wiecie.. To tak jakby słowiańskie Walentynki! Są ogniska, puszczanie wianków nad rzeką! Przez wianek właśnie poznałam Arda!- odparła sunia i go polizała. -Aww.- westchnęła Mufin. -Tak!- odparł Gray tuląc Victorię. -Kolejne Walentynki!- zachwyciła się Colette tuląc w Maximusa. -Jej!- odparł Chat i polizał Ladybug. -Oh! Tak!- odparła Cloe i przytuliła się do Vojtka. -Fajno!- odparł Kaito i polizał Savvy. -To może chodźmy się pakować?- zaproponowała Tetradi. -Ok! Dobry pomysł!- przyznał Bites. -A! I jeszcze jedno! Czym tam jedziemy?- zapytała Samira. -No właśnie. - dodał Barnim. -Możemy moim samolotem!- zaproponował Gray. -Ok! - odparły pieski. -No to idziemy!- powiedział Johnboy. -Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy to krzycz!- powiedział Mickey. -Emm.. Ok.- dodała zmieszana Sarah. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. -Ugh! Znowu nie mogę zamknąć walizki!- zaśmiała się Sunset. -Hah! Pomóc?- zapytał Malcolm. - Ja sama sobie dam radę - odparła Ashira, która się już spakowała I ciągnęła walizkę ze sobą. Po czym Malcolm zamknął walizkę Sunset. -O! Ashira! Gotowa? Chcesz koło mnie siedzieć w Patrolowcu podczas jazdy na lotnisko?- zapytał Bites z walizką obok. -Em.. Bites! My zawsze siedzimy koło siebie!- zaśmiała się lwica. -Aj.. No tak.- odparł zawstydzony Bites. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites 'a. -Jej będziemy latać!- pisnęła zachwycona Ally. -A jak!- odparł Hopper. -Chodź pobrudzić się w błocie!- dodał piesek. -Em.. Hopper. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Mama nie będzie zachwycona.- dodałą Ally. -Oj, no chodź!- przekonywał Hopper. -Ugh.. No, ok, ale nie mów, że nie mówiłam.- dodała zła suczka. -Ta.. Ta.- mruknął Hopper. -Gdzie idziecie?- zapytał głos Clif 'a. -Um! Tata!- odparła Ally. -A Ty Hopper?!- dodał drugi głos, lecz bardziej ostry. -O! Mama! Jej!- odparł zmieszany Hopper. -Zamierzałeś gdzieś iść?- zapytała Amy. -Nie.. Nie..- zaprzeczał Hopper. -Na pewno! A, przecież jest upalnie.- dodała Amy. -Ugh.. No dobra.. Szliśmy szukać kałuż błotnych by się w nich popluskać.- mruknął piesek. -Wiedziałam!- dodała Amy. -Przepraszamy.- odpowiedziały dwa szczeniaki. -No ja mam nadzieję.- dodała Amy. -Kochanie, nie bądź dla nich taka surowa!- dodał Clif. -Ugh.. No dobrze.- powiedziała Amy. -Jej! To co robimy tato? Spakowaliśmy się już!- dodała Ally. -Hm... Możemy pograć w superbohaterów.- powiedział Clif. -Aha! To ja też dołączę!- zaśmiała się Amy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. -Tato? Za ile Patrolowiec przyjedzie?- zapytała Rashta. -Dopiero dziś, ale bardzo późno w nocy.- odparł Solo. -Oh... Szkoda. A ciocia Athena gdzieś jest?- dodał Rumber. -Ee.. tak. Chyba tak.- odparł Solo. Wtem nadchodzi w oddali Rossita z Atheną. -O! Mama i ciocia są!- wykrzyknęła Rashta. -Hej, moje małe!- przywitała się czule Rossita.- No i Ty mój drogi.- dodała czule suczka. -Pobawisz się z nami cioicu?- zapytał Rumber. -No, ok.- dodała Athena. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Atheny - Ciekawe co inni robią? - zastanawiała się Shiny, która rozmawiała z BeautyBelle, aż tu nagle... - MAXIS! HOPPER! CZEMU WY UJEŻDŻACIE TEGO ORŁA BIAŁEGO I JAKĄŚ SOWĘ Z HOGWARTU?! - zdziwiła się Shiny. - Bo chcemy sprawdzić który ptak jest szybszy! - odparł Hopper. - No... Ja wziąłem orła od Polanie, a Hopper wziął sowę arktyczną. - odparł Maxis. - Ale wiecie że będziecie mieć kłopoty? - spytała Shiny. - Oh, Shiny. Daj im się zabawić - odparła Mufin. - No.. Mufin ma rację! - odparła BeautyBelle. - OK! Przechodzimy do działania! - Scott. - Gotowi! Do startu! Start! - odparł Scott, a Chilli puściła z ogona dym zapachowy o zapachu mięty. Wyścig się zaczął. Maxis i Hopper latali po Zatoce Przygód, na orle i sowie. Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 23 Kategoria:Odcinki 23 Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Rossita